Possession
by adversary2113
Summary: Eric has been possessed by the ghost of Private Walter Matthews, who thinks it's still WWII and that Mel and Abby are spies! Can they bring Eric back before he kills them both. Character death. Eric and Taylor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated T ( Since an anonymous reviewer said I ONLY wrote M except for Oneshots.)

Author's note: This is set during "Home Sweet Home". Also, the reason I never use the video diaries like in the shows is that was a plot device I never liked. They knew other people could watch them, so why bother?

Possession

Chapter One:

Eric flew into a rage at the astringent tone in Daley Marin's voice, a voice he had learned to hate in the two and half weeks they had been stranded here.

The ginger haired teen snarled back at her, " I'm sick of you always coming down on me! You can move the plane yourself and fetch your on damn water. I'm outta here!" with that said, he tugged his straw hat back onto his head and stalked up the dunes towards camp.

_I never liked that witch at Hartwell and I'm starting to really hate her here. Why the hell couldn't Jackson have stayed in charge?! He said Daley could handled the drama better?! What a load; she creates more drama than the rest of us put together, the stinking hypocrite. _he offed suddenly as he bumped into the rough shelter that they had started on , until the wreck of a plane had seemed to open up the possibility of a ready made one. As he did, the ancient dog tags of Private Walter D. Matthews fell as if guided into his open palm. Eric looked at the tags with a look that mingled revulsion and regret.

" You poor dumb slob. You may have died bad here, but at least you knew who the enemy was and could do something about it. I have to live with her. I'd almost trade, if it weren't for the whole being dead at eighteen deal." He started to put the tags back on their post, but a sudden impulse took him to a different choice He put the dogtags around his slender neck instead.

_Hmm, these feel right, somehow. At least I feel more connected to this dead guy than I do to the cowards and dreamer here. _He sighed and bowed to the inevitable as he slowly shuffled back down towards the beach.

In the bright sunlight, no one would have noticed when the dog tags suddenly seemed to flicker with light. And Eric eyes, which usually ranged from hazel to almost blue suddenly went dark as obsidian. He walked back up to the plane and offered a half hearted apology to Lex, Nathan, Jackson and , grudgingly, to Daley.

" Guys , I'm sorry I lost it, but I still say it's too much trouble to move this wreck all the way up the beach. I'm willing to go along, " he emphasized as he saw the disapproving glares, " but I think we're ok already."

Taylor Hagen walked up from the far side of the plane and added her opinion readily, " You just don't want to get all hot and sweaty." Which she was, having been busily aiding Mel in placing the first skid, which they were using just to test the feasibility of going ahead. Her green bandanna was moist on the edges of her blonde hair.

" No, " he replied with a smirk, " I can just think of better ways of getting all hot and sweaty that moving this wreck." He jutted his jaw out with a defiant air, a lopsided smile on his face.

" Ewww! You're just so nasty and perverted Eric! You make my skin crawl sometimes," Melissa Wu said as she walked around the plain , her own Asian American face covered with sweat, her floppy bush style hat hanging from it's cord on her neck.

Eric's eyes seemed to squint slightly. He staggered back a few steps, bumping into Nathan, who had been walking up behind him. He turned to look at him, a outraged expression on his sharp featured face. They would never forget what came out of his mouth next.

The voice that came out was deeper than Eric's normal voice, harsher, with a strong Midwestern accent to it." hat the hell's going on here? What's a colored guys doin' in this outfit? And why is there a damn Jap running loose here? Who are you people?!" And at that, he whirled around Mel with an agility and speed he had never shown before, grabbing Melissa and putting her in a choke hold.

" Tell me what's going on here or I'll break this Jap spy's neck right now!" he snarled as they looked on in shock.

Author Again: Any suggestions or comments are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" Eric, you're hurting me!" Mel cried out painfully as his arm tightened on her thorax. All she succeeded in doing as making him pull back and choke her even harder as he grunted in that strange voice.

" I don't know what's fucking going on and why you kids are here with this gook, but I want answers now! Who are you guys?", he demanded, his own eyes wide in confusion as he repeated his demand.

Jackson stepped forwards, fists balled and ready for battle as he made a demand of his own: " Get you fucking hands off Mel right now or I'll break your damn jaw Eric! I don't know what kinda sick game you're playing but it sure as hell isn't funny!" the big sandy haired teen steadily advanced even as Eric backed into the fuselage of the wreck, dragging a red faced Mel with him.

Nathan walked towards them as well, his jaw set firmly as he spoke, " Let her go man. You're hurting her! Just because you didn't get your way it doesn't mean you have to flip out!" he and Jackson glanced at one another, then dove at the struggling couple.

And got the shock of their lives as Eric slung Mel to the ground and went into the two of them like a dervish. He spun and backhanded Jackson in the mouth even as he kicked Nathan in the last place he wanted to be kicked. With Nathan down, he sent a foot into Jackson's knee, knocking him down and then slammed a fast left into his astonished face. Then, a hard knee hit Jackson in the temple and the world went black.

" Dude, I'm gonna kill your psycho ass, " Nathan wheezed as he grabbed the smaller young man from behind and spun him around, unleashing his best right …

Which Eric caught in the air, grabbing and pulling Nathan forward, then slamming his fist twice into Nathan McHugh's wide open stomach. Then, he grabbed Nathan's head with one hand and sent it rocketing into his knees. Nathan slumped onto the sand like Jackson had. He looked at the girls, who had clustered around a gasping Mel and gave a sneer to Lex before running off into the nearby jungle. He paused at the edge to give a last look of mingled hatred, fear and confusion at them before plowing on.

" Mel, will you be ok for a second, we have to check on the boys." Daley snapped as she dove for Nathan, leaving Jackson for Lex and Taylor to help. The big guy was moaning as he lay there, a tremendous bruise on the left side of his head already visible. Daley dove to here Nathan lay on the bright white sand. He was moaning still from the violent assault.

" Nate are you ok? , " she asked frantically as she helped him roll over. His face was half covered in sand that she brushed away as she helped him sit up.

" Jesus, where did he learn to fight like that?!" Nathan said in amazed pain as he surreptitiously rubbed here he hurt the most, hoping Daley wouldn't comment. She didn't , she was already turning her attention back to the nearly hysterically crying Mel, who had staggered over to Jackson with the help of Lex.

" Jackson! Help me sit him up Taylor, please," Mel said urgently ash she sank to her shaky knees on the earth beside him. He had his blue eyes open, but seemed to be having trouble focusing just yet. " Can you see me Jackson? Are you having any double vision. Damn, if you have a concussion, I don't know what we can do to help it." she fretted.

Jackson sat up slowly, a wave of nausea washing over him, " Oh, my head feels like there's a King Kapisi concert in it." He gingerly touched the bruise on the side of his head, " Man, if someone had told me that little shit would be able to whip me and Nathan at once, I'd have told 'em to roll one up for me too. I haven't been beat like that since I was in second grade and got into with a sixth grader." he held his head between his knees as Mel rubbed at his back. " Where did he go?"

Lex pointed into the jungle. " He turned and ran off that way. He had the strangest look on his face though, just before he went into the woods; like he wasn't sure of where he was or who we were. Strange."

Daley spoke out, " he kept saying that, who are you guys. And calling Mel names like Jap and gook. Eric's an asshole, but he's never said anything like that before. Could he have really had some kind of breakdown."

" He's so high strung, anything is possible with him." Taylor added, " And it does sort of run in his family. His mom's been going to therapy for years. She uses the same doctor as my aunt Belinda. Of course , Aunt Belinda thinks her cocker spaniel is trying to take over her life, too." She stopped, flustered at the inadvertent glimpse into the nuts on the Hagen Family tree she had just given them.

They ignored that part of it.

Lex pointed something out. " If he really has lost it, we should try to find him. He could hurt himself in the shape he's in." He looked nervously into the woods, obviously afraid the demented Eric might mount a fresh offense.

" Yeah, or someone else, " Mel mumbled darkly, rubbing the welt he had left on her throat. Then, her basic compassion took over, " No, I'm just mad. If he's having some sort of episode, then we need to help him." The black haired girl looked expectantly at the others.

" You're more generous than I am Mel, " Nathan commented as Daley helped him to his feet, " Personally, I'd still like to kick his skinny ass. Of course, " he chuckled humorlessly , " that's apparently not as easy to do as I always thought it would be."

Jackson , aided by Taylor and Mel, was back on his feet was well. " I'd suggest that we run back to camp and get anything he could use as a weapon first." He rubbed at the bruise with wince as he pointed out, " If he's this dangerous without a weapon, I'd hate to see how he does with one."

"Let's get to camp then. Then we'll figure out our next move." Daley said as they started up the rise to the trail.

Next: Eric and Walter have a talk. Seriously!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

What looked like the body of Eric McGorrill ran away from the group of teenager and darted into the nearby jungle. The spirit directing it, that of Marine Private Walter D. Matthews, needed to get somewhere where he could stop and figure out just what was going on. After ten long, hard minutes of travel, he was forced to stop. It felt like all of his strength had been drained from him and he was tiring a lot faster than usual.

" Man, Grampa could last longer than this, what's going on? And where did those weird kids come from and what the hell were they doing with a Jap kid? Man, I gotta get to the Tango and tell somebody what's going on." And then, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a unfamiliar voice _inside _his head.

Eric McGorrill had been at first astonished, then utterly terrified when he had suddenly become a prisoner in his own body, the instant he had seen Mel coming around the plane. A tidal water of immense hated and disgust had erupted from somewhere. It had washed over him with memories that weren't his own, memories of a childhood in Manhattan, Kansas. Of a older brother killed at Pearl Harbor by an ambush from Japan. And of losing a best friend eight month later at a place called Guadalcanal. And then, he caught the name of the spirit, the same teenager whose dog tags he had put on. Marine private Walter D. Matthews, who had died on this island over sixty years ago.

It was at that point that the image of being rescued only to spend the rest of his life in an insane asylum began to appear in the corner of the shared mind Eric was trapped in. He had tried to take control back during the fight at the plane, but it had been like taking a leak into a hurricane. He'd gotten nowhere.

A tiny sliver of him had actually been slightly amused, to be honest. _Man, ol Walt here put a hurting on them for certain. But he roughed Mel up too. And they think I did it and that I'm crazy as a loon now. Wonderful. Even if I get rid of Casper here, they're all going be wanting to play soccer with my balls. Just perfect. I gotta try talking to him . _Eric concentrated as hard as he could and though the possessor's name: **Walter. Uh, hey, Walter Matthews, can we talk for a minute?**

Matthews spun around, looking for the source of the voice. But there was no one there! " Damn, I don't remember the tall kid or the bushy headed sumbitch hitting my noggin, but something sure ain't kosher here. There's a ghost on this damn island or sumthin'!" The Kansan was nervously peering into the nearby bushes as though he expected them to start talking to him next.

_Great, I've been possessed by Jethro from the Beverly Hillbillies, _Eric though sourly. And Matthews heard every word of it.

" My names Walter, not Jethro! And come out and face me like a man , you coward."

_Dumb as a rock. Dumbass, I'm in here with you. Or rather, you're in here with me, you retarded spook. I'm Eric McGorrill and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me my damn body back and find a house to haunt or something._

" Oh my God; I always thought Granny was jokin about spooks and specters and all that, but there's a haint on this here island!" Matthews was getting more and more agitated by the second.

As was Eric. _Dude, count to ten and breath deep. You're the ghost here, not me . Now give me my body back! You already beat the hell outta Nathan and Jackson; I'm the one they plan on murdering , thanks to you. Oh, and Mel's Chinese American, not Japanese. That would be someone like Abby. __**An image of the strikingly beautiful Abby Fujimoto flickered through his head and Matthews saw it as well.**_

" I knew the Japs were behind this! They've went and given me some sorta drugs or loony gas or something Well, I can think of one way to shut this voice in my head up…" And before Eric could think of anything to try to stop him, the marine possessing his body went and rammed into a tree head first, knocking their shared body out cold.

Back at Camp 29 Don, the six others were tending to their wounds from the attack. Nathan was in the tent, wondering if his sex life had been crushed before it had even begun. Jackson was being looked after by Taylor while Daley and Lex comforted Mel, who as having a severe attack of the shakes after being throttled by Eric.

" I can't believe he said those things to me . It hurt worse in a way than him grabbing my neck like that, " Mel as saying as Daley gently massaged the bruised area on the back of the dark haired Melissa Wu's neck. A bruise ran almost halfway around her slender throat." I've never heard Eric say a single racist remark like that in my life. It's about the one rule of society he hasn't broken." She winced as Daley accidentally hit an especially sort spot. Her eyes were red from her recent crying.

" Sorry Mel, " Daley said as she moved her hands slightly, " Lex, " she turned to her ten ear old step brother, " would you please go and wet a cloth for Mel to put on her neck?"

The small boy hopped to his feet, his black Hartwell High cap nearly falling off, he had risen so fast. He adjusted it as he spoke, Sure. I'll be right back." He took off towards the crude clothesline and grabbed a cloth, going to t he water jug to wet it for her.

Jackson and Taylor walked up to the two of them. The tall ,boy, blond highlights in his brown hair hanging lank from seat and pain, spoke to them with a mix of embarassment, rage and concern in his voice. " Me and Taylor have gotten all the knives and any tools he might use as a weapon hid. Except for my knife." He reached down to pat here his hand crafted knife was in his camo pants front pocket. He had a meaningful look on his face.

One that sent chills down Daley spine. " Jackson, surely it won't come to that come to that!" she exclaimed in terrified comprehension.

" I wouldn't do it except as a last resort Daley,"' he said evenly, " but let's face facts, when some people go psycho, they have incredible strength and their pain tolerance goes off the charts. There's no way Eric in his right mind could have done that to me and Nathan. And he was trying to do serious damage. You can kill someone using the moves he used. That was military style fighting. He could have killed either of us with just a couple more shots like that."

Lex spoke, " Then, he really must have lost it. Some people, if they snap, show sign of being able to do things they have no conscious knowledge of. If he thinks he's in the military in WWII, then he could fight like he thinks they fought."

Jackson half heartedly agreed, " That makes since, in a way. But my granddad was in the Army in "Nam. He showed me a few of his moves, playing around with some old friends of his. I'm telling you, Eric was using moves you learn in basic training. And advanced, like Granddad did in the Rangers. How do you explain that?"

No one could answer that question. It as silent. Then, Nathan's faint moaning could be heard.

" Is he going to be all right? " Taylor said, her arms folded, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Jackson answered, " It's a miracle Eric didn't rupture Nathan's testicles with that kick. They're at least twice the normal size and Nate can't risk fighting him again unless it's a dire situation." He flushed in memory of that. He'd been the only one Nathan would dare show the damage to and Jackson had felt his own balls shrink in sympathy. " One more hit there and…"

" Eww, got it." Taylor said with a flinch.

" So , what do we do?" Mel asked , looking back and forth between Jackson and Daley.

Daley spoke the last word. " All we can do is keep up our guard until Jackson and Nathan are able to try to stop him."

Matthew rose up from the base of the coconut tree he had rammed. " Whew, my gourd definitely got thumped, but at least I'm hearing canaries singling, not some guy talking to me. " He rose to his feet. I'm getting hungry. I better go to the Tango . Wonder where all the other troops are hiding at?" Mumbling to himself , he walked off into the foliage, bird cawing at him as he rustled the vines in passing.

Unknown to alter Matthews, he was walking right into the path of someone else who was having a few issues of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It may be a couple of days before I update again, My dog decided to "water" my laptop. Needless to say, I'm going shopping tomorrow.

Chapter Four

It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive. The second storm had moistened the ground enough for a landslide, the second she had been caught in since her arrival on the island over to weeks ago, As usual, her mind was focused on two things: finding Jory, Ian and Captain Russell and managing to stay alive long enough to do it. She had had to sacrifices some of the principles that had been so dear to her heart on the alter of survival, however.

Like her vow to never eat meat. She had used her knife to first feed on grubs, rationalizing that since they had no face, it was an acceptable course of action. But then, she had been raided by the local troop of monkeys, who had raided her scant supply of fruit and destroyed Taylor's "borrowed" backpack. That had not only awakened a primal fear of death in her, it had opened up an inner rage as well. An overpowering one, that had her mad at everyone and everything. Especially at the seven survivors who had been content to live on the beach, seemingly oblivious to the fate of the missing three.

_If it was one of the "magnificent seven " gone missing, they would turn every rock on this island over to find them. The idiots just don't care, as long as they can get by with doing nothing. And that's with Jackson in charge! He's a loner, but I thought better of him that that, _Abby thought for fourth or fifth time that day. She rubbed at the enormous series of bruises and cuts on the left side of her face, the bandage on her arm taut. The pink and white swirled blouse was dingy and out of place on the battered young woman.

She walked a score of yards further on, keeping an eyes out for track hen, somewhat to her own surprise, she finally found some. But, it was obviously just a single set. It looked to be a guy's shoe. Probably a nine or ten. She went to a knee to examine it more closely, her crude bow and arrow, made with painstaking effort barely to days ago, held tight in her hands. She shook her head in confusion as she tried to puzzle it out.

_I don't get it. It's too big for Jory and too small for Captain Russell, much less Ian. That boy's got feet like a Sasquatch, size fifteen! Who could these prints belong to then? Could there be someone else on this island, like pirate or smugglers or something? _Abby Fujimoto stood up slowly, feeling definitely wary as she peered slowly around her as if expecting an attack at any moment…

And was not disappointed as a lanky form exploded out from the bushes to her left, tacking her to the ground painfully. Her bow as splintered under their combined weight as she tried to wrestle free. She managed to elbow her attacker's jaw hard enough to knock him back, letting her slide out and jumped to her feet in shock, for she knew the young man in front of her.

" Eric, are you out of your mind attacking me like that?! I ought to beat your skinny ass all over this jungle." she screeched in outrage. " You broke my bow, asshole!" she said in dismay as she looked at the wreckage that had been her most valuable possession.

" Why do you people keep calling me "Eric?!' Matthews spat angrily, " And don't you move another fucking step, you Jap saboteur! I don't know how you people took this island over and ran everyone off, but I'm damn sure taking it back! And you may as well surrender now, 'cause you're my first prisoner." The ginger haired boy looked at her with an expression of sheer hatred.

And that was when Abby got the strong impression that Eric's lights were on , but he might not be home. For the eleven years she had known him, the one thing she had ever found attractive about Eric had been his eyes, which seemed to flow with the seasons from greenish brown to almost blue. And now, they were jet black. And he was speaking in a odd accent, MidWestern or something close to it. And his voice seemed to have dropped an octave as well. All of those things added up to one conclusion in her head: Eric had gone insane.

She held her hands in in a non threatening gesture, taking a step back from the obviously deranged young man. " Look, I don't know what's happened to you, but attacking me and calling me names isn't going to exactly make me go along with you Eric." In light of her wounds, her on ordeals and the attack she had just suffered at his hands, Abby was being more than reasonable. In almost any normal situation, it would probably have at least have gotten the other teen to hesitate.

Unfortunately, this was most definitely not the case here as the spirit possessed boy attacked again. And came up against any entirely different type of opponent than he had before.

He dove at Abby, trying to take her don an received a knee to his high forehead that shook his to his bones. Abby stepped back and, with the practice of four years of training in judo, used a seio nage, " the gorilla's throw," to send Eric/Walter Matthews flying head over heels into the base of a nearby tree. The bird and monkeys in the upper branched screeched and wailed at the impact. Against anyone else, it would have been a knock out, but it only seemed to enrage Matthews further.

" I ain't getting whipped by no girl, even if you know all that Jap chop suey stuff. Let's see how you handled a U.S. style ass whupping, Missus Hirohito." And he sent a left jab racing into Abby's face.

Who stood there, blood dripping from her split lip. She staggered back a step, then raised her on fist up." If that as your best shot, you better run now McGorrill."

Matthews actually hesitated a moment. Then, he gave her a thin, cold smile: " You wish. Hell, you're not much of a spy or you would know my name is Walter Matthews, not Eric Magorrilla or whatever you and those other kids keep calling me. And I don't run from women! And the fight was on as he charged her, feinting left, then shoulder blocking her with his right shoulder.

Abby staggered, then swung a hard left kick into his ribs. He stumbled at the impact, the spun around, trying to sweep her legs, but she managed to jump over. And went right into his left hook, folding up over his fist. Eric grabbed her by her reddish brown hair, bending her neck back as he hissed into her ear, " No man here I come from would fight a woman like this, but hell, you sure don't fight like a woman."

Abby hissed, "After I'm done with you, you'll never fight like a man again!" And with that, she did something she'd never have done at any other time. She reached straight for Eric's crotch and grabbed everything there and squeezed with every fiber of her strength.

"AHHHGGGK!" went Walter as he pried her talons off his borrowed privates, doubling up in excruciating pain.

And he never saw it when Abby picked her fallen bow up and sent it in a vicious arc into the side of Eric McGorrills head.

_And now what do I do with him? _Abby though as she went to her knees from exhaustion as he lay there, still at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

One Day Later

It had been a lot of hard, fast work, but with the combined talents of Jackson, Nathan and Lex, a rough perimeter had been established around the main body of the camp. They had decided to forgo trying to move the plane's fuselage until they dealt with the far more serious issue of a deranged and probably homicidal Eric running amuck. Two separate rings of trip wire were up, more or less. A little less than more, to be honest.

Taylor had managed to get tangled in the wires at least twice, that she would admit to. The one time she wouldn't admit to, she had unexplained bruises on her legs, so they figured she was simply too embarrassed to admit it. It made going in and out of camp irritating, but like Nathan put it, " Better irritated than attacked."

Daley and Nathan ere having a long overdue discussion on the long broken port wing of the crashed 29DWN. Mel had inadvertently let slip to the group about how Nathan as becoming attracted to Daley and they had avoided the issue for days, until the attack had prompted Nathan to finally come completely clean with Daley. The had no idea that their conversation as being overheard."

" It's just too scary, having a serious relationship here on this island , with no adults around to help us keep control Nathan, " Daley was earnestly explaining her feelings to the still very sore young man, who sat dejectedly on the bent wing. She was doing her level best to make sure he knew she reciprocated the attraction without freezing him out. So far, she was having mixed results.

" I understand all of that Daley. It's just that I never expected to have this happen. We've been in competition mode since day one. And now, I'm finally seeing you for what you really are," he said, a loving look in his tan colored eyes as he spoke .

" A selfish, self centered control freak who would rather sit on her ass than help search out her missing classmates?" a strong contralto voice asked scathingly from behind them , causing them both to leap to their feet in alarm.

" Abby! What happened to you?" Nathan said in astonishment as he took in the unexpected appearance of the young woman, who frankly looked as if she had been attacked by a bear. Her face was smudged, there were bruises on her chin and jaw, her bottom lip was split and her arm was bandaged with a filthy piece of cloth. And in her hand as a leash, made out to belts and shoelaces…

Tied in a slipknot around a bound Eric McGorrill, who as gagged with what looked to be his own socks. And his hands were bound with hat seemed to be his boxers.

" You tied him up with his boxers?! Gross." Daley said. " How did you catch the psycho?" She had a look of disbelief on her face as she studied the young man, who looked at her as if he would cheerfully slash her throat if given the chance.

" He challenged me and lost." Abby said in an icy tone. " why do you seem so surprised. I'll admit, he fought one hell of a lot better than I thought he could, but he's not Superman." she said, contempt plain on her face as she tugged cruelly at the leashed loon.

"That little shit beat me and Nathan like we were red headed step children. No offense Daley." came Jackson's comment as he walked up from the edge of the jungle. " He damn near castrated Nate , choked Mel half to death and did this, " he pointed to his own black eyes, bruised throat and swollen lips, " without getting hit a single time in return. And acted like he didn't even know us at the time."

" Like I said, he's good, but apparently, I'm better. Plus four years of judo training helped a little." Abby said, looking at Jackson as if she expected him to have a retort. She seemed almost disappointed when he didn't rise to the bait.

Daley asked nervously, " Uh, why do you have him gagged like that?" She stood there, arms crossed on her chest as she traded glares with Abby.

" I warned him against calling me Jap , gook , or bitch. He didn't listen and I took matters into my own hands. I stripped him and made him walk naked until we got almost to here, so he wouldn't try anything stupid. I let him have his clothes back just before I got here. "

" Harsh, but effective, " Nathan said, cocking an eyebrow at Daley even as his sore balls twitched. He looked at Eric for a moment, hate and compassion warring in him briefly. He walked over to the bound boy and asked, " What do you have to say for yourself jerk?" He yanked the nasty cloth out of Eric's mouth and awaited a reply.

Eric/ Walter spat in his face. Bad mistake. Nathan split his right center knuckle as he punched him in the mouth. Jackson rushed over to grab Nathan as Matthews cursed luridly.

" You goddamn traitor! You're taking orders from this Jap cocksucker here! You'll all hang for this!' This time, Jackson knocked him cold with a tremendous left roundhouse.

Abby looked oddly satisfied. " I told you why I gagged him. I put up with that all night."

Daley spoke:" We'd better get him to camp and do something with him. He's dangerous." she added needlessly as Abby sneered at her.

" Anyone can be dangerous , if they're pushed hard enough. Obviously, you people didn't do a very good job of helping each other deal with things here or he wouldn't have snapped. I thought a little better of you than that Jackson." she said, turning to the tall, sandy highlighted young man.

" I haven't been the leader here for over a week now. I gave it up and Daley stepped up." he said in a brief explanation.

Abby had a false smile on her face as she spat out: " I should have recognized the signs.. Well, school's back in session then. Ok, Miss President, what do you think e should do next?" she pt her hands on her hips and gave Daley and enigmatic look.

Daley looked uncertainly at Jackson and Nathan. To her, Abby seemed as dangerous as Eric. Maybe there was safety in numbers. And not just from Eric. " Let's take him to camp and see if we can get any sense out of him."

They gathered the unconscious body up and Jackson took him to camp in a fireman's carry.

He never noticed the way Matthews breathing had become very light and how he was simply too tense to be deeply unconscious until it was too late.

Nor id he even feel it when a arm that had slipped free from it's bounds after being in the scuffle reached into his pocket and took the knife from it.

Next: A death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They slowly made their way back to the main camp. Lex and Taylor were around the fire, boiling drinking water while Melissa was busily baking fish for their main meal. All of them were shocked at the sudden reappearances of Eric and Abby. They jumped up from there tasks and met the group at the edge of the improvised fences.

" Abby? I've been so worried about you out there all alone! Did you ever see any traces of the others?" Mel asked anxiously. The bright smile she had on her face dimmed as she noticed the hostile expression on Abby's face. And disappeared completely when she realized Jackson had a bound , familiar form slung over his shoulder. " How did you guys catch that maniac?

Abby pushed past her , walking over to the food and grabbing a hot piece of fish up. She casually bit off half of it, apparently famished from her journeys. After swallowing, she spoke with a definite air of contempt in her voice: " They didn't catch that nut, I did."

Little Lex spoke up, disbelief etched plainly on his dark complexioned ace, " _You caught Eric? _How?!" he backed up three fast steps as she walked to his and got on a knee, going into his face.

" He fought well, I fought better. And dirtier. Most men will back down if you have their life, or their favorite organs, at least, in the palm of your hand." She sent a scathing look over at where Jackson was winding his way through the inner layer of trip wire at the form slung over his shoulders.

" Poetic justice, considering what the jerk did to me, " Nathan commented as he helped Jackson, moving the obstacles out of the way. " My privates still fell like an elephant played with them." The springy haired teen offered his hands to Jackson. " need me to get his legs or anything?"

" Sure, " Jackson said, starting to turn, to allow Nathan access, when calamity struck. The presumably secured and unconscious Eric/Matthews suddenly came to life. With Jackson's purloined knife coming into play.

He had been busy, surreptitiously weakening his bonds around his wrists and waist. Only his ankles were still bound and he dealt with that after he launched his first, devastating strike.

The only warning they had was the blood curdling yell he let out, and it was obvious in hindsight that it was mean to startle and paralyze them for the critical first move. He reached up in a wrenching movement with the razor sharp blade and sent it plunging right into the exposed back of Cody Jackson , instantly severely wounding him. Jackson dropped to the ground with a cry of pain. After he fell, Matthews had his chance. Matthews sliced the bonds on his ankles in a flash , spinning to his feet, reminding them all of how agile he had been in the first encounter.

He never hesitated in his second target, going for the one who had managed to stop him before. Abby had gotten her own knife out, she lunged at him just as he went for her…

And sent the blade into the suddenly interposed body of Nathan McHugh , who was trying, as always , to help. The blade went right into his exposed neck, which erupted in a visceral red fountain. He fell to the ground, hands in a desperate clench around his neck as even Matthews paused at the horror he had wrought. But only for an instant as Abby resumed her attack, slashing viciously at his face with the blade. He blocked the attack, taking a cut to the arm he used to deflect the blade even as he lunged forwards.

This time, he didn't miss. He sent the blade into Abby's abdomen, then pulled it out. As she staggered, fighting to keep her blade up with one hand and hold her stomach with the other, he sidestepped her defenses, going behind her. He grabbed her hair with one hand and slashed her throat with the other just as an assault from an unexpected angle finally broke through his guard.

Melissa Wu dashed the boiling hot water into his face as Lex threw the red hot cooking skillet at him. It hit his jaw, dazing him for a moment. And then, a familiar voice came form the mouth of Eric McGorrill, sounding so utterly anguished and forlorn that for a split second , Mel felt sympathy for the young man who had just killed at least one, if not two, of their company.

" What's he done?! Oh My God! NO!" and then,, the moment passed and the harsh Midwestern voice was back. " It's not over!" he roared at them as he beat a hasty retreat, half blinded by Mel and Lex's handiwork. " And he ran and jumped through the barriers and out into the jungle again, leaving chaos, carnage and death in his wake.

" NATHAN!" Daley let out a scream torn from the depths of her soul as she dove to the collapsed youth's body. Nothing. There were no signs of life as he lay there in her cradled arms, a titanic pool of his life blood around him." No! Don't leave me Nate, please!' she begged as she sat there, rocking his lifeless form.

Taylor and Lex cautiously approached Abby. There was no point in even trying. She had died in less than a minute. Taylor reached out and firmly turned Lex's white face into her chest, holding him from the horror around him as she stood there, a sickened expression on her face, tears falling from her blue eyes.

Melissa was desperately trying to still Jackson, who was convulsing from the muscles spasms and incredible pain of the stab he had received into his back. He had actually gotten off the lightest of the three assaulted ones, but his wounds were still potentially life threatening. He was white from pain and the blood loss, while tiny compared to Abby and Nathan's, still had him drenched in blood. " I Need Help! Some one , get me the first aid kit Now!!"

Lex and Taylor took off as one for the tent the kit as in while Daley sobbed, holding Nathan's body, his spirit gone from it, even as Abby's as, here she lay still three feet away.

A mile away, a different battle was about to take place, in the body of Eric McGorrill as he and alter Matthews fought for the right to live in the shared body.

Next: Funeral, Reunions and a plea for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" Jackson, stay with us, please stay with us!" Taylor Hagen pleaded as she and Daley Marin struggled to hold his thrashing form still as bloodcurdling screams of pain came from him. Mel was trying her best to sew the edge of the wound, which was almost as much slash as puncture, shut. Even Lex was trying to help; he had had the semi-genius idea to tie Jackson's kicking legs together. Unfortunately, in his delirious state, Jackson was apparently still trying to fight the crazed Eric. "Isn't there anything in that bag to knock him out?!' she asked Melissa separately. Jackson as steadily raging as they fought to help him.

" I 'm amazed he hasn't passed out all ready from shock!" Mel hissed as she jabbed her own hand as he bucked yet again,. " Guys, you have to hold him still, I'm almost finished. Jackson, please calm down, I'm almost done!"

" Kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him! You're a dead man Eric, dead!" And then, finally, it was simply too much, he went in to a merciful slump.

Relived of the effort of fighting him, it took Mel all of five minutes to finish her work and five more to bandage the chest and shoulders of the brutally wounded young man. It had taken almost an hour to get to this point and between fighting Jackson, Eric's attack and the shock of losing Abby and Nathan, they were all physically and emotionally exhausted. Plus, they had no idea of here the psychotic Eric as. He could easily return at any moment. And with the boys hurt or dead, they might last all of two minutes in a battle right now.

They sat in a rough semicircle around Jackson. With Daley virtually incapable of speaking, Mel took charge.

" We go no where alone. Not even to the latrine. And we carry their knives at all times. But first things first. We have to do something with their bodies. We can't leave them laying here. It's not sanitary; more importantly, it'd be wrong. They deserve better." she said in a flat tone, her black eyes looking into the jungle at the least noise.

" They deserve to be alive Mel!" Daley said, shooting to her feet. ' They deserved better than to be killed by a idiot like Eric! ' She sank back down as quickly as she had stood up. " I never told him I loved him. I didn't get the chance before Abby brought that animal back to our camp. Damn her and Eric both to Hell!" She leaned over, cupped her hands on her face and began crying harshly. Lex went over and put his arms around her, gently stroking his stepsisters long red hair, tears plainly visible on his face.

" I miss him already too Day. I loved Nathan too." he said quietly as he comforted her as best he could.

Jackson moaned in his position by the fire pit. They had drug his sleeping bag out there here he could lay and be seen in the bright summer light. He moved fitfully, but didn't seem to fully awaken. Mel and Taylor traded worried looks at him.

" What do we do with the bodies Melissa?" Taylor asked, tears on her face as well. A wind had picked up and she had put her blue jacket on over her green blouse. Her blonde hair fluttered in the rising wind.

" There's a spot over in the corner, by the trees. Me, you and Daley need to dig. Lex can watch Jackson and at least one of us will be on the lookout for Eric. We need to hurry; it won't be any prettier if we wait. The opposite, in fact." Mel said, putting her on jacket on. . She knelt over by Daley, ho had stopped crying, but still had her head down.

" Daley, do you want to help me or do you want to stand the first watch over here with Lex?" she asked gently, putting a hand on Daley's shoulder in empathy.

Daley wiped her eyes as she looked up: "I'll help you. Anything to occupy me right now." She rose to her feet, hugging Lex as she stood up. " If you hear anything, you yell and run the other way Lex, understand?" she said ,the love in her voice marred by harshness.

" Don't worry; I have no intention of being hanging around anywhere near Eric." he said, moving over to keep an eye on Jackson.

" Good. Let's get this over with," Mel said, picking the camp shovel up and taking off with it slung over a shoulder, Daley following closely beside her.

Two hours later, they stood, all save Jackson, at the lip of the small pit. Both bodies lay inside of it. There had been neither time, space or energy to dig two separate graves. They had agreed to speak a few words over their fallen friends before covering their remains up.

Daley tried, her throat too tight to speak, but she burst out in tears again. Taylor and Melissa held her as she ailed to the sky above." He never kne. I never told him how much I was growing to love him. And it's my fault; I was too stupid to tell him. Oh Nathan!" tears rolled as she cried, on other facs as well.

Taylor spoke: " He knew Daley. He knew. He loved you, there's no way someone as smart as Nathan didn't know how you felt, even if you didn't get to tell him." she said in an effort to console her classmate.

" She's right Daley, Nathan wouldn't have been so crazy for you if he hadn't thought you had started to care for him too. You know that. Now, we have to say goodbye to them." She stood back and spoke for them. " Lord, please watch over our two fallen friends. They didn't deserve to die like they die. Abby only anted to help our missing friends and Nathan wanted to help everyone he knew. Please watch over them. And us. Amen." And with that said, she turned up a shovel full of dirt and began the grim task of covering them as Daley and Taylor walked back to the campsite. Lex walked up as they left.

" Jackson's fever is skyrocketing Melissa. I gave hi the last of the ibuprofen , but it hasn't helped. He's asleep, so e can be glad for that at least." he said. He looked up at her, his face half hid beneath his Hartwell cap. "I'm glad you included us in your prayers. We'll need any help we can get , when he comes back."

Mel looked at Lex with concern, " You're not usually a pessimist Lex. Don't you mean , if?"

" When. He seems to not know us any more. And he thinks we're invading the Marine base that must have been here. He'll be back. And we need to be ready, if we're going to have any chance at all of stopping him." And with that, a ten year old began telling a girl six years older just how ruthless they would have to be to stop their psychopathic classmate.

Of in the jungle, a battle was being fought, a battle unlike any ever seen as Eric McGorrill summoned every last bit of effort in his mind and soul and grabbed the blade in his left arm, forcing it to his throat. " I'll kill myself before I let you do that again!" ANd he started to cut and …

Matthews riposted furiously, a ave of will power forcing Eric to dro[ the knife. Two voices could be heard as they fought for dominance.

Eric:" Never again. Ill kill us both first!"

Matthews:" You damn ghost, get out of my body!"

Eric: " Idiot, you're dead! You've been dead for sixty years or more. I fund your damn dog tags and your last letter home. It's 2009, idiot. "

Matthees: " Liar, I'm not crazy. I've been drugged or brainwashed."

And Eric did the only thing he could think f as they staggered int the base of a tree. _It orked for him, maybe…_He rammed into the tree. And the voice faded. But it could still be heard , faintly, .

_Damn, it's like holding back a avalanche! And my head feels like a drum._

There's only one person there ho would believe me if I tld 'em hat's happening. Taylor. But if I go back, they'll run or attack. Wait, I still have a pen and there's paper in my wallet. And they have to get water; we're nearly out and I'm not too far from the well.

Five minutes later, a note , sticking out of Eric's billfold, lay on the cover of the well, explaining what had happened.

Eric was fading fast. Walter's voice was roaring in his head n like a hurricane. " I've gotta run away before he takes me back over!" And with that, he picked a direction at random and took off as fast and far as he could.

And inadvertently went straight into three people he'd never expected to see again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

" Ian, will you help me with this idiot?!" Jory Twist asked , frustration on every inch of her round, pretty face as she helped the unbalanced, physically and mentally Robert Russell to his feet for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Since falling ill two days ago to a recurrence of malaria, the captain had been even less help than usual. _I thought you havd to have a sense of direction to get a pilot's license? Apparently not, since he's had us lost for almost three weeks now, _Ian Milbauer thought sourly as he reached down and helped Russell back to his feet ith a tremendous effort. The balding pilot may have lost at least twenty pounds form malnourishment and dehydration, but he still weighed at least fifty pounds more than the six three , one hundred seventy pound Ian. " He looked into Russell's brown, bloodshot eyes. " Are you still with us Captain Russell?" he asked as the pilot stood there, obviously disoriented. Which as ho he usually looked, to be honest.

Russell made a visible effort to thrown the confusion off . He answered in a tone unusually devoid of his usual attitude, i.e. smart alec. " I've been better kid, believe me. " he wiped sweat off his brow with a grubby, hirsute hand as he looked up into the bright afternoon sun. " We should be getting pretty close to the others." He reached out and clamped a hand on Ian's shoulder, " I was wrong and you two were right. We should have turned back as soon as Abby disappeared on us. As soon as we get there, we'll get Nathan, Jackson and Daley to help us look for her; they seem to be the more reliable ones in the bunch."

Jory spoke up quickly in defense of Mel, ho he had left out of the useful category, " Melissa is just as capable of helping us as Daley is! And a lot more helpful than Eric or Taylor!" She glared at him. He had been getting on her nerves for weeks and since his recent sickness, they had bickered constantly. " Besides, Mel's probably better at first aid than anyone else there; her parents are both surgeons and they made sure she knew first aid before they'd let her come on a trip like this."

Russell held his large hand in front of his hideous Hawaiian shirt in a warding gesture: " Hey, I don't have any problem thinking she's more useful than blondie or the goofball! Quit raising such a stink every time I speak, will ya?!"

" Speaking of raising a stink, " he continued, "I gotta hit the bushes again! Nature's calling and it's a toll free number." And with that disgusting bit of news, the large man staggered off into the nearby bushes, leaving a sickened Jory and a ruefully grinning Ian standing there , in the dank, dense jungle foliage.

" Well, at least he didn't go into the graphic details this time, "Ian said, biting back a laugh at the expression on Jory's dirty face. He ran a hand through the straw colored ponytail he had twisted his hair into, to keep it out of his face in the walking. " And he's right. This is all starting to look really familiar to me."

" Oh man, that's what he said every mile further from the others we went. I'm amazed he didn't want to stay at the old ruins we found." Jory said, leaning against a small tree and massaging her sore arms. She had been knocked over earlier by another of Russell's " beat the clock" dashes to the restroom and the bruises had really set in now.

Ian set his backpack down and went over to look at her bruised arms. He turned them over, then, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Which she cheerfully returned.

" I can't believe it took getting lost on this island for you to finally admit you were attracted to me," Ian said with a twinkle in his blue eyes as he put an arm around her, waiting for Russell's inevitable return. The tenderness of the moment was marred suddenly by a loud farting noise form the nearby bushes.

" I hear our Fearless leader." Jory said with a grimace of distaste.

" Ignore him; he's just talking crap, as usual," Ian said, deadpan. Jory dug a elbow into the lanky youth's ribs with a snicker as Ian flinched out of the way. He hated being tickled or elbowed with a passion.

They were silent for a moment. It seemed to be taking Russell far longer than usual to do his business. After a time had passed, Jory looked at Ian , concern on her face. " He's been gone a lot longer than normal. You don't think he may have passed out again, do you?"

" Could be, " Ian replied, his on angular face tightening with concern. " I'll go look. Can't have you seeing him undressed. You might decide you like old balding guys better than slim, great looking guys like me." he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, grinning at her "EEWW!!", before taking a stride in Russell's heading, only to be met by he older man, who had his hands to his face in a "shushing" motion.

" C'mon; you're never gonna believe this, " he whispered to them, " I found one of your friends, and I think he's freaking flipped out. He's over there hitting hisself in the head and talking in to different voices." He turned to go back, cupping his hands and waving the two of them after him.

They followed closely behind him.

And there, in a tiny clearing, as a blood soaked Eric McGorrill, apparently engaging in a battle to the death…

With himself.

" You're a damn murderer! I want you outta my body and back in Hell here you belong!" Eric said as he smashed himself in the face with his right arm.

" " You aren't man enough to take my body over, you damn haint, " came the Midwestern howl of Walter D. Matthews and he blocked the punch with Eric's left arm. He kept trying to smash himself into the nearby trees, like he had before, to silence Eric, who he believed as possessing _HIS _body. So far, every time he came close, Eric, given strength by the atrocities he had been forced to watch, had stopped him. Barely.

" What in the Sam Hill is wrong with you ?!" Captain Ruseel called out to the bizarre figure. And thereby cause chaos, as Matthews slammed a fist hard into the left side of his face. Then, he rammed a tree headlong again. And went down hard.

" That boy's tripping like a lizard on LSD!" declared the pilot firmly. How he knew what a lizard on LSD acted like would remain a mystery. " We'd better see if he's all right, " he rumbled, taking a couple of cautious steps towards Eric's still body."

" It figures McGorrrill would be the one to flip the freak out, " Jory said, shaking her head in disbelief as the threw of them walked up to the slender teen's fallen form. " He's always had too much imagination for his own good."

" Yeah, remember the time in third grade when he thought the toilet had came to life. Dummy. I hid my Walkman in it and had a horror effect tape playing. He wet his pants!" Ian laughed at the fond memories as they surrounded the boy. He knelt down and gently prodded at Eric's shoulder. " Dude, are you ok?"

And never saw the blade as Walter rolled over and slashed Ian's throat just as he had Abby's earlier that day. He fell back, droning in his own blood. Then , in a fluidly violent motion, he stabbed Jory in the stomach , kicking Russell in the groin at the same time. He sprang to his feet and stabbed Russell's neck three times, then turned to finish off Jory, his last opponent.

Eric voice stilled, at least for a time. He looked in the direction of the main camp.

" It's time to finish this!" he said as he slowly stomped towards the shattered remnants of Flight 29 Down.

Next: The Conclusion


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Next Morning

Jackson was in the tent, on his stomach , moaning in constant pain. Mel and Lex were nearby , to help him and keep and eye on the remains of the camp. Daley and Taylor were making a dash to the well, for their water was completely gone now. In the wild events of the last thirty six hours, no one had dared to make the trip. Now, it was die by murder or by thirst. And so , they had been forced by circumstance to make the trip.

" Taylor, try to move faster and quieter, if you can, " Daley asked harshly as the blonde tripped for the tenth or so time as they finally neared the small clearing at the bottom of the hill by the well. Taylor sent a scathing look at Daley; it had the usual effect, that was to say, none what so ever. " Come on, if you don't want to be caught out here by our friendly murderer." the pale skinned young lady nervously looked at the surrounding trees as if she expected an ambush at any moment.

Taylor was, if possible, even more nervous. She began to pull the tarp back from the well when she noticed something. A wallet, with a wrinkled piece of paper sticking out of it. Her curiosity aroused, she plucked the paper out and scanned it swiftly. Then, she frantically waved it at Daley, " It's a note from Eric! And you'd never guess what it says!"

" I'm a lying , deceitful murderer who deserves to burn in Hell's own dungeon?" the taller youth said as she snatched the slip of paper from the outstretched hand. She read it aloud in a tone that was skeptical, to say the least.

" Taylor, I hope you find this, because you and maybe Lex are the only two who might believe me. I'm not crazy. I've been possessed by Walter Matthews. That's right, the same dude who's dog tags we found. I swear, I've tried to stop him, but he keeps managing to overpower me. Every time my head gets hit, if I'm in charge, he get weak for a while. If he's knocked out, I get control for a few minutes.

Guys, he's a killer and he really thinks you're all spies and traitors. And I'm just as responsible. I put the damn things on in the first place and no, I can't get them off. And he's killed Abby and Nathan and maybe Jackson too.

Guys, do whatever it takes. I don't want to die, but you fight this bastards as hard as you can. Do whatever it takes to stop him, or he'll kill all of you. He really doesn't believe it's 2009 and the war is over. Stop him. Don't let him make me an accomplice to murder again. Please.

Eric

P.S. : I love you people and I'm sorry for what I caused."

Daley ripped the note to shreds as Taylor gasped. " He's still trying to manipulate us. He's just trying to get us to lower our guard so he can get in close and finish us off." She held out the wickedly harp knife of Jackson in her right hand as she grabbed on of the jugs of water Taylor had filled while she read. " Come on, we've wasted enough time here, reading his fairy tale."

" But what if it's true, " Taylor said as she rose to her feet, her bizarre checked pink shirt looking oddly out of place on her in these primitive surroundings. " Can't we just try to pull the dog tags off of him and see what happens?" she asked hopefully.

" Taylor, you can't be this naïve. There's not any such things as ghosts or being possessed. " She looked at Taylor and her anger briefly succumbed to pity; Eric had been Taylor's sole friend for the first week or so, until she and Jackson had started talking. Now, she was alone again. " Taylor, at the very least, he's dangerously deranged. Maybe he had a lucid spell, but we can't depend on that. We have to get to the others. Strength in numbers is all we have going for us right now. We're too exposed out here and Mel and Lex can't fight him off, not and keep Jackson alive at the same time. Let's get moving." She resumed walking the path to the camp, a distressed Taylor in the rear.

Back at the camp, Lex and Mel ere no sitting in front of the blue tent. Jackson as quiet, for now. He had finally passed out again from another muscle spasm in his wounded back. The tears of pain that the normally stoic Jackson had shed had upset Mel even more than they had Lex and they needed a breather.

" I wish they would hurry up and get back. I don't like us being split up like this Melissa." Lex said as he sat on a crate. Even he was armed, in his case, with an ancient box butter, one he usually used to splice wires on the plane's electronics. His elfin like face was pinched and he had rings around his deep set brown eyes. Haggard wasn't a word one usually associated with a ten year old child, but it certainly fit in this instance.

_We can't keep this up forever, sooner or later, one of us will not be awake enough, alert enough, to see him coming and then it's all over. So long 29 Downers, _Mel thought with fatalism. " Lex, why don't you go in there with Jackson and try to get a few minutes rest. That way , you can keep watch after while with me while Taylor and Daley purify the water, ok."

The tired boy's cheek twitched in what might have been a smile s he replied, " Ordinarily, I'd have to protest and say I'm not a baby, don't treat me like one. But, " there was no doubt now, he was smiling, " I'm too tired to fight it." He stood up, his orange shirt reminding Mel of Halloween for some reason as he walked over and hugged her. " Be careful. And it they're not back in another fifteen minutes, wake me up, please?" After she nodded, he stumbled his way back to the tent, where Jackson lay.

And screamed the instant the flap as pulled back as a blood soaked Eric/Walter stood there, his camp knife dripping with fresh gore as he stood there laughing . He grabbed Lex in a lighting quick movement and slit his throat without another word. Lex's corpse slid to the ground.

" And that's one less little Nip for supper! Now to take care of Mommy!" He jumped at Mel, who took off screaming in terror. " Running won't help; I've already killed seven of you, you three won't be any more trouble than they were!" The skinny psycho ran after Mel, who was almost to the treeline. He reached out and in a last burst of energy, he managed to grab her by her flopping hat. And suddenly felt a flare of agony in his hand as Daley , using one of the sharpened spears they had been carrying, hit him in his back. He rolled to the ground, taking Mel with him. He released her and shot to his feet, rage on Eric's face as he stared at them.

" Get away from him Melissa! Run!" Taylor screeched branchlike as she stood behind Dale, her own spear in her shaking hands. Daley slowly circled around alter. It was obvious that she had no intention of NOT trying to fight him. For she had seen and heard him as he left the tent and murdered her stepbrother.

She drew back the spear and launched it at him . He dodged it almost contemptuously, advancing at her. She broke into a run, going to meet him. They were only a few feet apart when Mel, furious over the death and attack, snapped, ignoring the order to run, flung herself upon Walter. He staggered under the hundred and twenty pounds of fighting female fury, twisting violently to dislodge her even as Daley managed to hit his ribs with Jackson's knife. Unfortunately, the angle was wrong. She slashed his skin and muscles, but the knife's blade snapped as it hit his ribcage. It hurt him, but was not enough to stop him. He kicked Daley in the face as he dropped onto his back in the next instant.

Mel felt the hundred and thirty five pound mass slam her into the dirt, knocking the air from he lungs. She released him in agony as he spun to his feet, his side red with blood. Daley was still struggling to her feet hen he grabbed both sides of her head and snapped her neck with a violent, wrenching move. Their leader died instantly of a ruptured vertebrae. Then. he sent a side kick into Mel's head as she came to her knees. He grabbed the fallen spear that had so recently went into his right hand and stabbed it straight into Melissa Wu's stomach, impaling her upon it. He walked to her , about to kick her in the head when Taylor spoke to him, or rather to Eric.

" I believe you Eric! If you're in there, fight him! Don't let him make you kill again ,please. " The slim blonde had tears on her tanned face as she pleaded with the possessed man. She steadily fell back towards the dubious safety of the camp." Listen to me, it's 2009. World War II was sixty four years ago and we on. It's all over. And people like Mel and Abby are our friends now, alter. You're safe, the fighting is over." She begged, hoping some faint part of this as getting through. And then a miracle happened; he stopped and spoke, in the odd Midwestern voice he had been using.

" It's 2009 and we won by 1945. And We're friends with the Japanese now?" he asked, seemingly calmly.

" Yeah. That's right. No more wars with the Japanese since. We won." Taylor said, halting and hoping.

" Lady, it's June , 1944! And I may not remember anything after a dang coconut fell on my head and I woke up on the breach and all of you were there, but I am not crazy! And you are a TRAITOR! AND YOU"RE GONNA DIE NOW!!" And then, Jackson, who had been creeping up behind him while Taylor spoke, sent the camp shovel into his exposed neck with every fiber of his strength. Eric McGorrill fell dead to the ground.

" Man, I don't feel too hot. Or actually, that's exactly who I feel." Jackson said as he collapsed on the ground himself, his back a solid sheet of crimson as the enormous swing had ripped his stitched out. He never noticed Taylor walking over to Eric's corpse.

He never saw her taking the dog tags off, nor her putting them on her neck.

" Eric must've been crazy, I feel fine!" she said as she straightened up and looked at Jackson. And then, her aquamarine eyes went cold black.

" Help me. I can't get up Taylor." Jackson asked as he fought to stay conscious. And then, the world left him forever as the same shovel he had used on Eric was used on him by Walter, now in Taylor's body.

For long minutes , Matthews stood there silent. Then he began laughing uproariously.

" Eric was telling me the truth and so was Taylor. It must be 2009. And now, I'm stuck in a girls' body and I have to pee and I don't know how to pee in a girl's body! HA HAH HA!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jackson laughed heartily as he clapped the ten year old on the back: " You win Lex! That was a freaking awesome ghost story!" Lex beamed with pride at the six others gathered around the campfire. Nathan and Daley applauded as Mel hugged him. Taylor was busy laughing at a sour looking Eric.

" Why did I have to be the one Who got possessed! I didn't get to do anything other than fight myself." he complained to the world at large, hand held to the heavens.

" " Fighting yourself is better than what you usually do to yourself." Mel said with a chuckle. " Good story Lex, a lot better than Daley's killer tomato one." She snickered at the red head sitting directly across from her.

"It was scary, " Daley protested, then grinned, " Ok, it was scary in first grade."

Lex spoke up: " Tomorrow night, can we do it again?" he asked hopefully.

" You bet, " Nathan said as he stood up and stretched. The had had a long day, moving the wreck they hoped to turn into a shelter and he as ready for a snooze . " But tomorrow, I get to go last. I have a really good story for then."

A half hour later, it was all quiet. Eric , the last up as usual, walked over by the wooden shelter that the plane had rendered redundant. The dog tags hung there. He picked them up and put them on his narrow neck.

" Possessed by a dead soldier, yeah, right!' he spat in contempt, his face twisted into a sneer.

It might have been a trick of the full moonlight, but the dog tags seemed to shimmer. And Eric eyes seemed darker than usual.

Ten minutes later, the screams began.

THE END.

Author here: Who doesn't enjoy telling ghost stories around campfires?

Thanks for the reviews: Joucelin Hades, WOODLAWNIAN, Beware of Dogs, AngelOfVengeance8, jelissalover and the anonymous reviews as well.


End file.
